Liaisons dangereuses
by Titik
Summary: On suit la scolarité de Naruto de la seconde à la terminale dans un monde semi-alternatif mélange Konoha/Réel . Une romance Sasuke Naruto tumultueuse, sur fond scolaire : Naruto se met à boire avec des amis. Neji, Sasuke et Kiba s'inquiètent.


Cette histoire se déroule de la seconde à la terminale, si j'y arrive et si j'en ai l'envie je la ferais dépasser cette période. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez, mais n'hésitez pas à faire des remarques constructives, ou juste un petit "coucou". Passez un bon moment en lisant mon premier chapitre. J'essayerais dans la mesure du possible de posté une foi par semaine. Je n'ai pas de Beta Reader et je ne relis pas souvent mes écrits, je sais que c'est désagréable, donc n'hésitez pas à me corrigé, je ferais moi même des efforts.

Couples prévus : Naruto et Sasuke, Neji et Shino, Kiba et Ino, Kiba et ? ^^

PS : Je posterais peut être un veritable prologue qui expliquera toute la jeunesse de Naruto.

* * *

Dans leur chambre trois amis s'inquiétaient, Naruto n'était toujours pas revenu. Cela faisait une heure qu'il aurait du rentré et le surveillant de premier étage risquait de faire sa ronde d'une minute à l'autre. S'ils s'étaient habitués à le couvrir, Neji, Sasuke et Kiba commençaient à ne plus supportés les sorties nocturnes de leur ami.

Dans la salle de bain Sasuke faisait entendre son agacement. « Il va qu'il arrête d'en faire qu'à sa tête. On risque des problèmes avec ses conneries. » Voyant qu'aucun de ses camarades de chambre ne lui répondait il reprit ses habitudes du matin. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à sa réputation de « beau mec » mais ne quittait jamais l'internat sans une trois quarts d'heure de préparation. Au programme, se laver les dents, mettre de la crème anti-bouton sur son visage bronzé et coiffure sophistiqué. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire vu que ses longs cheveux noirs demandaient une attention toute particulière pour sembler décoiffé.

Devant le miroir, Sasuke prit quelques minutes pour se détaillé, il ne voyait pas ce qui attirait toute les filles à lui. Il lui semblait être banal, ses yeux étaient loin d'être beaux, noires un peu cerné par le manque de sommeil. Il lui venait en tête Naruto, ses yeux à lui étaient bleu azure et mettaient en valeur tout son visage. Alors pourquoi lui ne se faisait harceler de lettre midinette du lycée. Plongé dans ses pensées il entendit quelqu'un frappé à la porte.

- Bon tu en as pour encore longtemps. Faut que je me grouille moi.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passée une furie blonde. Naruto ne fit pas attention à Sasuke outré et qui se hâtait de mettre une serviette autour de la taille. Pendant que Naruto se déshabillait et entrait dans la douche, Sasuke se demandait comment le Blond avait pu entrer dans la salle de bain sans que lui-même ait ouvert de l'intérieur. Mais un effluve d'alcool venait de lui chatouillé les narines, il n'eut pas de mal à trouvé l'origine de l'odeur. Les vêtements de Naruto semblaient avoir payés les frais de la soirée. L'alcool pourrait très bien expliquer le peu de gêne qu'avait Naruto à se mettre nu devant Sasuke. Ce dernier récupéra la dépouille des vêtements et sorti pour laissé Naruto se douché. En sortant il entendit un léger « merci ». Il ne répondit même pas.

- Tien tu peux lui chercher des vêtements propres, pendant que je m'habille ? Ah, il est encore bourré. Faut qu'il fasse gaffe, on ne sera pas toujours là pour l'aidé.

Neji réprimait un léger sourire, Sasuke n'avait pas l'aire d'avoir apprécié de se faire éjecter de la salle de bain. Enfaite personne de sensé n'aurait touché aux trois quarts d'heure matinale de Sasuke. Mais Naruto n'était pas ce que l'on peu appelé quelqu'un de sensé. Depuis deux mois il avait pris l'habitude de sortir le soir et de revenir le matin par la fenêtre de leur chambre. Au début ses trois camarades de chambres avait trouvé la chose très sympa et l'avait même parfois accompagné. Mais la fréquence des sorties devenait très inquiétante. D'autant plus que les soirées fréquentées par le Blond étaient loin d'être anodines.

Tout avait commencé quand ils rentrèrent en seconde. Jusqu'à ce jour Naruto avait toujours été distants des autres élèves, hormis ses compagnons de chambré. Mais l'entré au lycée fit prendre une nouvelle tournure à Naruto. Il fit la rencontre de jeunes d'un petit lycée voisin. Encore un peu naïf il se joint à eux dans leurs sorties du week-end. Il se senti plus accepté, ce qui réveilla sa personnalité excentrique. Le changement plus beaucoup a ses amis de l'internat. Il commençait même à se libéré de son mutisme envers les élèves. On le voyait régulièrement parlé à d'autres personnes que son groupe original d'amis, même les professeurs trouvaient que le changement lui était profitable. Il avait même arrêté de voir le psychologue du lycée, chose impensable pour toute qui aurait connu Naruto quelques mois plus tôt.

Mais le changement n'eu pas que du bon. Si ses amis de l'internat restaient ses principales relations. Il trainait de plus en plus le soir avec des gens de moins en moins fréquentable. Il revient une première fois complètement bourré, puis quasi systématiquement. C'est Neji qui s'inquiéta le premier. Il fut le témoin du retour de Naruto après sa première cuite.

******

Neji descendit de la voiture de sa tante. Elle l'avait remmenée comme chaque dimanche matin à l'internat. Après un bref passage à la vie scolaire où sa tante prenait des nouvelles de son évolution scolaire et des « au revoir » d'usage, il prit sa valise et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Arrivé devant la porte il n'entendit pas les bruits habituels qui indiquait que Naruto et Sasuke était vivant. Plus étrange encore la porte était fermée à clef. Un peu énervé il déposa sa valise devant sa chambre et s'orienta vers le bureau des surveillants où l'on lui apprit que Sasuke et Naruto n'avait pas dormi à l'internat pendant le week-end. Mais il fut rassuré quand on lui précisa que Naruto devait rentrer dans la matinée. Il récupéra les clefs et s'installa dans la chambre. Il se demandait où pouvait avoir dormi ses deux amis. Il supposa que Sasuke passait le week-end avec son frère. Ils allaient encore avoir le droit aux éloges d'Itachi, le grand frère de Sasuke qui malgré son état d'orphelin avait réussi toute ses études et ai en passe de devenir un imminent chirurgien. Mais Naruto n'avait aucune famille et n'avait quasiment jamais dormis en dehors de l'internat. Ce qui voulait dire que son départ n'avait pas été prévu. Mais Neji n'eu pas longtemps à se posé les questions il avait tout juste remis ses affaires en place que Naruto fit son entré, plutôt remarquée. Il ne vit tout d'abord pas que Neji était déjà là et s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit. Et dans une convulsion digne de _l'Exorciste_ émit un rot bruyant et chargé d'alcool. Il s'excusa par automatisme et Neji lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave. Le Blond sursauta et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. Il redemanda pardon, cette fois ci pour ne pas avoir vu son ami. C'est à ce moment que Neji compris que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Naruto bégayait et semblait retenir des rejets gastriques. Mais avant d'avoir pu lui demandé ce qui lui arrivait Naruto couru vers la salle de bain et vomi dans la cuvette des toilettes. Neji accouru à ses côtés. Naruto était blanc comme un linge.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive Naruto ? T'es malade ?

- Je crois que j'ai trop bu. La vodka ça ne doit pas me réussir

Neji fut choqué par la déclaration de son ami. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laissé alors qu'il se sentait si mal. Il lui proposa d'aller à l'infirmerie, mais Naruto refusa. Il ne voulait pas avoir de problème avec l'administration. Ils restèrent tout les deux dans les toilettes près de dix minutes, Neji avait récupéré des mouchoirs pour que Naruto s'essuie la bouche. Il essayait de lui demander chez qui il avait passé la soirée, mais à chaque fois que Naruto ouvrait la bouche c'était pour en faire sortir son alcool de la veille.

- Parce qu'en plus tu n'as pas mangé ? Mais où est que tu avais la tête. Tu dois plus jamais refaire ça. C'est hyper dangereux tu risques le coma.

Ils s'étaient assis sur le lit de Naruto, en face de celui de Sasuke. Naruto avait finis par expliquer sa soirée. La veille un de ses amis l'avait appelé et lui avait proposé d'allé en boite. Il avait accepté, le frère de son pote s'était porté garant au près de l'administration. Ils étaient aller en boite où il était resté jusqu'à deux heures du matin, puis ils avaient finis la soirée chez son amis où ils avaient commencé à boire. Ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient là. Neji le sermonna une bonne dizaine de minutes mais la discussion se dirigea lentement vers les parties positives de la soirée. Jusqu'à ce que Naruto ai encore envi de vomir. Neji l'aida à se couché et alla lui cherché à mangé pour qu'il se remplisse le ventre. Ce fut la première fois que Neji s'occupait de Naruto bourré. Ce fut loin d'être la dernière.

******

Naruto sorti de la salle de bain. Neji avait déposé ses vêtements sur son lit, en prime un cachet d'aspirine. Il s'habilla lentement sans un bruit. Il était dans ses pensées, sa soirée restait très vague. Il se souvenait très bien comment ça avait commencé. C'était ce genre de fête qu'il nommait _Sheitan_, hommage au film et moyen de dire qu'on savait où commençait la soirée mais jamais où on allait là terminer et dans quel état. Même si en générale il était bon pour un mal de crâne toute la matinée. Mais là il se demandait s'il n'avait vraiment pas déconné. Ils étaient tous allé en boite où ils avaient rencontré une amie à quelqu'un de leur groupe. Et avaient tous squattés chez la fille. Mais il avait du mal à savoir ce qui s'était passé vu que dans la voiture il était déjà bien imbibé. Il médisait ses trous noirs, il était le seul à ne plus souvenir de la plupart des soirées. Mais il lui revenait tout de même d'étrange flash. Il se voyait dans un lit. Il n'était pas tout à seul et pas tout à fait habillé.

- Les mecs je crois que je suis plus vierge.

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Il ne sait pas comment lui-même aurait réagis si Neji, Sasuke ou Kiba venait de lui annoncé qu'il avait perdu son pucelage. Quelque chose lui dit que dans le cas de Sasuke il aurait tout fait pour le perdre dans la même journée, mais c'était un cas spécial. Sinon il n'aurait surement rien vu de spectaculaire, peu être une légère envie, mais quelque chose lui disait que son cas était encore plus spéciale qu'avec Sasuke et que sa phrase lâchée avec dédain allait être source d'ennui. Cela ne rata pas, ces deux amis répétèrent ensemble : « Tu crois ? ». Naruto ne put que bégayer une phrase d'excuse qui lui couta encore plus de réprimande. Pour une fois ce fus Sasuke qui s'énerva contre Naruto, tandis que Neji secouait la tête en signe d'exaspération.

- Mais on en à rien à battre de tes excuses. Tu te rends compte que tu joues avec le feu. Que tu te mettes dans des états pitoyables, ça peu allé, mais là tu risques gros. T'as déjà entendu parler des MST. Ca peut arriver à n'importe qui. Il faut que t'arrête t'es conneries. En plus t'as bousillé t'as première fois avec... Avec qui ?

- Je sais plus. Je crois que c'était Caroline, elle me drague depuis des semaines. Mais... mais... enfin... tu crois que je peux être contaminé ?

- T'es vraiment débile, comment veux-tu que je le sache. Si tu t'es protégé il n'y aura aucun problème. Mais... je n'y crois pas... avec cette conne de Caroline ?

Naruto avait déjà laissé ses deux amis qui commentait à quel point il était bête et se concentrait sur sa soirée et plus précisément sur son dépucelage. Il avait déjà du mal à se rappelé de la maison alors d'une chambre c'était un travail psychologique intense. Puis quelques détailles lui revinrent à l'esprit. Tout d'abord le lieu, c'était loin d'être une chambre, une fille, en effet Caroline, faisait sortir des gens du salon en criant complètement désinhiber qu'elle allait dépuceler Naruto. Lui-même arrivait tout juste à gardé la tête droite pour regardé le manège de sa futur partenaire. Deux personnes allongées au milieu du salon dormaient en position de sécurité, une idée de la maîtresse des lieux. Mais Caroline n'y voyait aucun obstacle. Elle sortie un préservatif de sa poche et essaya de le mettre sur un Naruto tout juste bon se laisser faire. Elle cassa la capote avec un de ses ongles. Le souvenir fit grincer des dents Naruto, mais il se rappela tout de suite après que Caroline en avait d'autres. Il fut rassuré, mais les souvenirs dépassèrent son espérance. Il se souvint de tout, à quel point ça avait été cour et le nombre de fois où ils l'avaient refait jusqu'à ce que Caroline soit satisfaite. Dans l'état où il était et avec l'expérience qu'il avait cela signifiait un bon nombre, étonnant même.

Naruto eu un soupir de soulagement, aucune fois Caroline n'avait omis de mettre un préservatif. Il le précisa à ses amis qui parurent tout aussi soulagé que lui. Neji se permis même de faire une blague où il était question de bébé avec Caroline. En somme, pas très drôle. Puis vient enfin les questions habituelles : « c'était bien ? t'as assuré ? ... ». Sur toutes ces questions il éluda le mieux qu'il put. Une chose était sur il fallait qu'il trouve une vrai copine et qu'il rattrape cette première fois et si possible enterré vivante Caroline.


End file.
